mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
''Mr. Bump '' is the sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bump *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender': Male *Hair: None(Book Version) Unknown if he has any(Show Version) *Family: Little Miss Whoops (sister) *Love: Little Miss Helpful *Friends: Mr. Strong, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Grumble (Sometimes) the rest of the characters *Height: About 3 feet tall. *Weight: Above Average *Rivals: Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Stubborn *Release date: 1971 *'Job': having Accidents and being bumped *Features: bandages around the body. *Dislike: Getting hurt, no-one listening to him. *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Aaron Albertus (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrase: Oh, poopity poop! and You'll never learn! Story Poor Mr. Bump - he’s always covered in bandages. He just can’t avoid bumping into things. His accident-prone nature has cost him many jobs; but his luck changes when Mr. Barley the farmer employs him to work in his apple orchard. Now our bumping beauty spends his time wandering around the orchard, and knocking all the apples off the trees. Mr Bump can be found in capsules. It is considered a rare. About Him -Lives:HappyLand -Home:An extremly nice home (Until he has accidents) -Realitives:Little Miss Whoops -Job:Apple picker 2008: -Lives:Dillydale -Home:A house with a bandeged roof -Car: a bumper car -Job:Piano mover (Jobs),painter (Paint),construction worker (Construction and Jobs),wasp nest remover (Pests),reporter (Toys, Supermarket, Full Moon,Airport) International publications & translations Mr. Bump appears under the titles *Monsieur Malchance(French) *Don Pupas (Spanish) *Meneer Pech/Meneertje Bots (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Σκουντούφλης (Greek) *意外先生 (Taiwan) *꽈당씨 (Korean) *Mr. Hergwd (Welsh) *Unser Herr Schussel (German) *Fætter Bumle (Danish) *מר נזק Mar Nezek-Mr. Damage (Hebrew) *ドジドジくん(Japanese) *Senhor Trambolhao (Porteguese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Barley *Farm Dog *Farmers Wife (mentioned) Mr. Bump's portrait is also seen to hang on Dr. Makeyouwell's office wall in the story of Mr. Bounce. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Bump Saturday *Mr. Birthday *Mr. Bump and the Knight *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Fussy *Mr. Worry *Mr Jelly on TV *Little Miss Birthday *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Whoops *Little Miss Splendid and the Princess *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Goes On a Trip(TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day(TV)(cameo) *What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident(TV) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day(TV) *He...Hello Little Miss Shy(TV) *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday(TV) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet(TV)(Flashback) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson(TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid(TV) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All(TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair(TV) *A Big Surprise For Mr. Mean(TV) Mr. Bump Loses his Memory In a book of the Mr. Men Library, Mr. Bump appeared in a new book - Mr. Bump Loses His Memory - in which he falls out of his bedroom window and bumps his head, promptly causing him to lose his memory. He is told, by Mr. Muddle that his name is, in fact, Mr. Careful, causing our confused Mr. Bump to try several jobs for which great care is needed, such as carrying eggs and delivering milk in glass bottles. His memory is restored when he walks into a tree... and then he promptly falls into a river. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Bump is a regular character. He kept his looks except he is dark blue and one of his bandages is gone (However the third bandage missing was a common gag in the books and older cartoons) and is always having accidents often non-bump related. Like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Small, his favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches, as mentioned in the Beach episode. He lives in a square house with a black chimney and a bandaged roof. Often, Little Miss Whoops (or Little Miss Helpful) is the cause of his accidents. He also lives next door to his sister, Little Miss Whoops, as stated on the Cartoon Network website. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *He is one of the seven blue characters. *In the Little Miss Trouble Book he is shown to bump people. Never shown in The Mr. Men Show. *It is said that his best friend is Mr. Strong....even though Mr. Strong (like most of the other characters) gets worried if Mr. Bump gets hurt much. *He used the parachute at the end of Flying. *He doesn't get hurt in Food. *They didn't see Mr. Bump without his bandages yet in the show but in the books he is seen without his bandages at the beginning of his book and in Miss Naughty's story. *He is clumsier than Mr. Clumsy. *The only time he didn't appear was in Hats. *He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose, but in a few clips in the early sketches it shows his nose. *He yells like a maniac when moving fast "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" (Farm, Lake, Jobs, Chores, Paint, Superstore, Birthday, Cars, The Dark, Shoes, Reptiles, Toys, Up And Down, Sun & Moon, Telephone, Fruit, Supermarket, Skyscrapers, Getting Around, Clocks, Trees, Goo, Lunch, Travel (shortly) and Bad Weather, In Beach he yelled in a muffled tone when hitting a blimp). *A lot of the Characters don't care if he gets hurt (not even himself at times). *Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Worry, Mr. Strong, Mr. Impossible and Little Miss Lucky are the only ones that care if he gets hurt. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and had bad manners, although he is one of the 7 heads that yell Mr. Rude's name whenever he farts. Mr. Bump yelled at him in Clean Teeth, Shoes and Birds and also in Boats. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Curious, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Fussy and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) *He may have a crush on Little Miss Helpful or Little Miss Calamity. *In the books, he didn't just get accidents, he also sometimes made them as well, but in Food he caused an accident. *Some fans speculated that he got killed in Clocks, but he came back in Post Office *Mr. Bump is one Mr. Man that is seen with Mr. Strong. (Paint, Resturaunts, Car Wash, Fruit, Skyscrapers.) *He's turned into many items. *In Mr. Grumble's Holiday, Mr. Bump swore that he owed his life him. *He has been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy in Wildlife. *Poor Mr. Bump can't help getting hurt and none of the Mr. Men and Little Misses do care or not because he's a bit clumsy and it wasn't his fault. * They probably don't care, because the creators hate him. * He is the first Mr. Man to get squashed by a piece of fruit in a Múller trailer. * He is Adam Hargreaves' favourite Mr. Man. * Out of all of The Mr. Men Show characters, Mr. Bump has been hurt the most. Counterparts * Mr. Skullhead (Good idea, Bad idea, both get hurt at times) * Spottyman (Superted, both have accidents) * Pain (Hercules, Disney, both get hurt a lot) * Chuck (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are blue and clumsy) * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are accident-prone) * Big Nose (Tangled, both are accident-prone) * Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are accident-prone) * Anton (The Amazing World of Gumball, both get hurt a lot) * Kenny (South Park, both get hurt) * Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold, both are accident-prone) * Michelangelo (TMNT, both scream and get hurt) * Woody (Toy Story, both scream and get hurt) * Slinky Dog (Toy Story, both end up getting hurt) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both scream and get hurt) * Lenny (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both scream and get hurt easily) * Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door, both scream and get hurt easily) * Scratchy (The Simpsons, both scream and get hurt easily) * Hans Moleman (The Simpsons, both get hurt easily) * Tom (Tom and Jerry, both scream and get hurt) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants, both scream and get hurt) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants, both scream and get hurt) * Randall (Monsters Inc, both scream and get hurt) * Po (Kung Fu Panda, both get hurt a lot) * Chowder (Chowder, both scream and get hurt) * Noonbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both appear in the logo of their show as the first O) * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show, both appear in the logo of their show as the O) * Grover (Sesame Street, both scream and get hurt) * Oso (Special Agent Oso/Disney Junior, both get hurt at times) * Scootch Racoon (PB&J Otter, both are accident-prone and careless) * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both scream and get hurt) * Nobita Nobi (Doraemon, both get hurt alot (also seen in bandages in storys) * Tyler (Total Drama Series, Both get hurt all the time and have a crush on Little Miss Helpful and Lindsay) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents, both scream, very unlucky and get hurt all the time) Times when Mr. Bump gets hurt *Opening Theme-He falls off the plane courtesy of Miss Whoops and lands in the logo of their show. *Physical-Gets hit by ski lift chair, gets in a big snowball and hits a tree, gets crushed by a barbell. *Boos Boos-Flies out of the window and crashes into Mr. Strong, gets hit by the discoball, and gets crushed by the hospital bed. *Farm-Gets hit by a haystack, gets run over by the wagon of haystacks. *Movies-Ceiling light hits him on the head, gets hit by pile of goo, and gets hit by a door, courtesy of Mr. Lazy. *Science-Gets eaten by the venus fly trap and gets hit by a flower in a flower pot. *Lake-Gets eaten by a big fish, crashes into Mr. Small's and Mr. Nosey's boat, and crashes into a buoy. *Books-Gets turn into a book and gets hit by a bookshelf. *Beach-Gets bitten by a lobster and gets hit by a blimp. *Boats-Falls down. *Mall-Ceiling plant falls on his head twice and the relaxing chair that Miss Calamity is on runs him over. *Flying-Hits the tail of a plane and falls from the sky. *Hobbies-Gets stung by bees and gets hurt by a python. *Dance-Gets kicked in the rear by Miss Naughty. *Inventions-Gets hit (by accident) by Mr. Persnickety, and hits a lamppost. *Fair-Gets hit by mallets, courtesy of Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Strong, and Miss Calamity. *Camping-Gets crushed by a tree, courtesy of Miss Whoops and falls down and hits a rock. *Amusement Park-Gets hit by a chair that Miss Whoops is sitting in and falls down. *Trains-Gets trapped in an umbrella, hits a pole, falls off bridge, and falls off the part of the train. *Paint-Falls from the sky and lands in a can of paint, gets run over by Mr. Grumpy, and gets crushed, along with Mr. Grumpy. *Fish-Being taken away by a fish and being slapped by salmon. *Adventure-Trampled by an elephant twice and falls from the sky. *Construction-Gets hit by a piece of wood courtesy of Miss Helpful and Mr. Stubborn, gets stuck in the roll of plans, gets paint splattered on him, and gets hit by a paintbrush. *Snow-Hits a tree and gets run over by Miss Whoop's snowplow. *Canned Goods-Gets toppled over by cans and gets turned into a can. *Jobs-Gets carried off by Miss Daredevil's dogs, gets run over by a steamroller, and gets hit by a piano multiple times. *Gardens-Gets Cactus pines on him twice and gets a cactus fallen on him. *Collecting-Gets first aid kits fall on him. *Chores-Gets hit by a shovel, falls down with the ladder, and his rain gutters fall on him. *Restaurants-Dishes topple over him and he goes into the dish washing machine. *Music-Part of the ceiling falls on him and a string on the harp whips him. *Full Moon-Gets run over by bats. *Night-Gets salt in eyes, gets hit by a salt shaker, and gets hit by a cup. *Food-Slips on a banana peel and bumps into Mr. Persnickety's car. *Bugs-Gets whacked by Mr. Strong, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous, and Mr. Grumpy. *Cooking-Looks likes he's about to be cooked. *Rainy Day-Sinks in mud. *Heatwave-Gets blown away by Mr. Strong. *Sleep-Flower pot falls on him. *Yard Work-Gets stung by bees. *Parade-Mr. Strong hits him with his trombone and gets hit by a baton. *Superstore-Gets a tire fallen on him and gets run over by Miss Whoop's sweeper. *Games-Gets hit by a ping-pong ball and gets sent into outer space. *Hotel-Gets bags topple over him. *Birthday-Gets bitten by a lion and gets stung by bees. *Car Wash-Gets water sprayed on him courtesy of Miss Naughty and goes through the car wash without a car. *Wildlife-Gets pooped on him by flamingos, gets squashed by a Great Cape Buffalo, and gets eaten by a Great White Alligator. *Dillydale Day-Gets whipped by Miss Chatterbox's ukelele strings and gets sucked into the machine. *Cars- External links *Official Mr. Men website *Read Mr. Bump Loses His Memory Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Bandaged up characters Category:1971 introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters